Two Worlds, One Love
by Wild Stallion
Summary: A merman, Horo, rescues a human, Ren, and ends up falling for him even though contact with the human world is a punishable offence. How will this work out? It won't if Hao's plan works out...and his plans always work...always...
1. A Hidden World

First I would like to thank Krysta for giving me permission to use this story line because it was from her fic 'Moonlit Water' that I was inspired to create this. Read her fic by the way, it's brilliant!

Anyway, it's my birthday today, 18th, which means…LEGAL CLUBBING! WOOO! (Party poppers bang, confetti flies around, people cheer, those annoying party blowy things are blowed etc) But that's not all. My mum gave me an absolutely gorgeous present – a real gold necklace with the Chinese symbol for love on it. I couldn't believe it; she knows anyway I have a thing for Chinese stuff. I don't want to take it out of the box though, it's too nice!

My big brother, well half-brother (we have the same dad), also gave me a great gift. A real silver matching necklace and bracelet with a heat on them, which are lined with diamonds. I love him! He said to me over the phone that, when I'm out, if any guy tries anything against my will he'll kick their head in. Talk about being protective…

Anyway (I say that too much) before people ask, yes, this is a yaoi, a RenxHoro one, so enjoy it!

* * *

**Two Worlds, One Love**

Chapter 1 – A Hidden World

* * *

The sun. Not many sea creatures brave to break the surface to see it clearly due to being afraid of the land carnivores – humans. But one sea dweller adored the world above his home. He felt…free, every time he emerged onto dry land. OK, the rocks that were near the land.

Swishing his tail in the air always felt weird compared to moving it in the water. But he didn't care; he wanted the sun's rays to touch his midnight blue scales. Lying on his stomach with his head resting on his hands made him forget all about his worries back home. But being caught out of the ocean, above the surface for that matter was the biggest thing he should actually be worrying about.

His light blue eyes scanned ahead to the shore which was about two miles off. The place where humans lived…where he'd love to go…just for one day…

"BOO!"

Yelling in fright slapped his on the rock to push himself away from the thing that had popped up from the water in front of him. A silvery-white fish laughed and dove back under the waves.

"Pearl! I told you not to do that!"

She appeared again with a smile across her scaly face.

"And I told you not to come up here again"

"You like it here too"

"And your point is?" The merman shook his and turned over onto his back, tail still in the air. "What's your excuse this time?"

"It's too cold down there"

"You're a fish, you don't feel the cold" she argued.

He growled and sat up so he could see her. "I'm only HALF a fish"

She recoiled at his angry tone. "Sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap"

"It's OK; I know how you feel about being…well…uh…"

He laughed at her before sliding off the rock and into the water. "It's OK; you don't need to finish that sentence. Come on, we better get back before someone finds out we're up here"

They dived under the waves already knowing they were probably in trouble for disappearing.

* * *

A small, dark green crab paced back and forth in a medium sized cave; about the size of a classroom. He stopped and folded his pincers in front of his tiny chest and sighed in annoyance. Where were those two?

"I tell ya when I get a hold of them I'm gonna cut of their tails and…"

"We're here!" came a female voice.

The crab jumped in fright but then gave the fish and merman a very angry look. "And just where have you two been?"

"Sorry Crusty we…"

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to use my real name? Call me…"

"I know, Colonel Crab Sir" The merman placed a hand to his forehead, acting as if he was in the army.

"And don't make fun of me either!"

"But Colonel, I'm only late because blue boy here did one of his disappearing acts"

"Pearl! I thought you were on my side" he pouted.

"I am, it's just, he makes me do push ups if I take your side"

"You can't do push ups"

"What's your point?"

"Well, I have good news for you – you have official ran out of time for any lesson's today. Well done, the third class in a week, a new record" The crab hopped off the white and black table he was on and swam away.

"We're sorry Sir. It really is my fault" The young merman slowly followed him, Pearl trailing behind.

"I know it is" The crab stopped and floated on the spot. "You've been distracted lately young Prince, is something on your mind?"

"No, just that I…"

"Yes, yes, you don't want to be a Prince. I'm sorry but that's what you were born to do"

The blue tailed merman looked down sadly. "But why can't my sister…?"

"You know the rules, eldest first" Finding that he wasn't going to win this argument he sighed and gave up. "Swim along young one, I have things to do for your father"

Pearl came up beside him as Crusty swam off. The small crab didn't look any different from the other crabs but he was…he was the King's advisor which made him quite important. He used to be in the G.C.A (Great Crab Army) hence the name Colonel Crab. Many sea creatures treated him with respect because of this.

Pearl nudged the Prince's arm. "Come on, let's do something fun"

He smiled. "I have the perfect place to have fun"

* * *

Peaking up over a large chunk of wood the Prince smiled. There it was, a thing of sheer beauty hiding many secrets of the human world.

"Horo! Horo wait up!" Pearl finally caught up with him and tried to regain her breath. "My fins aren't as big as yours, I can't swim that fast…whoa…"

She stared at the sunken ship in amazement. A large hole was in its side but the whiteness of the metal it was made from glistened under the sun. Inside the windows looked pretty dark though and she suddenly felt scared.

"Wonderful…now let's go!"

She went to swim away but Horo caught her tail. "Your not getting cold fins now are you?"

Letting her go he swam straight for it. Pearl shivered in fright the decided it was better to follow him that stay by herself in open water. "Hey! Wait!"

The mer-prince swam through the doorway and looked around admiring the surroundings of human objects. Everything was so…different to what he lived with. Boxes were scattered on the floor spilling out strange contents. Shiny objects were lying on the floor by an over turned table along with smashed plates. Books were on the floor as well but some had managed to stay on their shelves.

Grabbing an abandoned bag Horo gathered up several items gleefully. Because he was so into what he was doing he didn't notice his fish friend suddenly shake uncontrollably and stare at the wide front window.

"Ho…Ho…Ho…"

Not looking he continued picking up the fascinating objects. "Pearl talk properly"

"But…but….but…" She swam backwards in him which then made him look up.

"Pearl watch where your swim…ing" He noticed why she was suddenly stuttering. A huge shark was staring at them from the window. And he looked hungry. "Don't move" he whispered. But that wasn't good enough.

Bursting through the glass it went for them. Pearl swam into the merman pushing him into the wall and behind a box. He grabbed onto her and pushed it with his tail sending the wooden contraption into the shark's path, making it recoil in pain due to sore splinters. Wasting no time he swam into the next room thinking it was a way out only to find it was the opposite – a dead end. They'd gone into what seemed to be a bedroom.

"We're gonna be eaten!" cried the silver fish.

"No we're not" He looked at the beds and got and idea. Releasing Pearl he grabbed a blanket and went to the top of the doorway and looked through. An upside down shark was heading for him. In a flash he let the blanket go and it floated down entangling the shark as it bashed its way into the room. Laughing Horo went back into the first room and picked up the bag he dropped and swam quickly out the window and away from the ship.

The female fish easily caught up with him and hid behind him. "Is it gone for good?"

"Yes it's gone"

"What now?"

"We get Feathers to explain this stuff for us" He propelled himself upward towards the surface to show his new findings to the human expert.

"I still say he's totally wrong about this stuff"

"And I still say he knows a lot more than we do"

"But how can humans hear music coming from a shiny circle?"

"I think he called it a CD. They're supposed to be quite intelligent so you never know"

He smiled as he neared the surface and sighed in content as his head broke through the waves. Looking around he spotted the tiny little island. Slowly swimming over he looked around but couldn't see his friend through the club of branches and seaweed he called a nest.

"Feathers! Wake up!" He rocked the nest and jumped when a large white bird hopped out and tried to peak his hand.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry you're Highness"

"Quite it, I want you to explain some more stuff I found" He placed the bag in front of the seagull and pulled himself completely out of the water to sit beside him. Pearl swam up as close as she could to them.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" The gull prowled in the bag and pulled out a small box of sticks. "Ah, matches"

"What?"

"This is how humans create fire"

"Fire?" a puzzled look appearing on the merman's face.

"Yes, they use it for many things, like keeping warm and to cook food. Fire's weakness is water which is why you don't know what it is"

"Have you seen fire?"

"Yes, and it's very dangerous. Never go near it"

"What's this then?" He pulled out a pair of headphones and dropped them on the nest.

"That's how humans listen to music, through these"

"That's silly, how can they do that?" asked Pearl.

"I can't explain _everything_!"

"I thought you knew _everything_?"

"Watch it _fish_" Pearl was about to make a come back when a distant noise caught their attention. A boat was heading their way which meant one thing – humans.

"Oh no…"

"Hide!" Pearl dove under along with Horo while Feathers flew into the air. The two sea dwellers stopped half way down and looked up to see it pass by where they had been just a few seconds ago. Their hearts stopped as the boat came to a halt right above them. Suddenly an anchor burst through the water forcing the two friends to dodge it. It made a low bang as it hit the floor.

"Can we go now?" pleaded the female.

But the chatter and laughter of the land dwellers were too much for the Prince and he pushed his way towards the floating hunk of metal.

"Horo what are you doing?"

He ignored her and slowly entered the air. Staying near the back he peered upwards but couldn't see anything. He saw a strange thing sticking out from the side, what was it called? A ladder? Swimming to it he grasped onto the cold metal and pulled himself up and out of the water. It was hard seen as how his tail was now useless.

"Horo get off there right now!" He glanced down to see Pearl at the bottom but still he ignored her and climbed to the top. Peering over he gasped at what he saw. Humans.

They were laughing and chasing each other but they all looked about his age. Boys and girls were on the boat but once he had a proper look he noticed how easy they used those things called legs. He thought it would be hard but there they were running about, jumping, dancing, with no effort.

But something else caught his eye. A male human and a small one at that. He had golden eyes and dark hair and was sitting on a chair by himself. He wasn't doing anything but he captivated Horo worth his beauty. Those beautiful eyes…

Another boy came close to Horo's hiding place, too close in fact. He was going to be seen. Letting go of the ladder he fell backwards beneath the waves. He swam down a bit and then stopped to look back. Pearl appeared beside him.

"Are you NUTS! You could have been seen!"

He took no heed of her and continued to stare. Why did that human catch his attention more than the others? The anchor was raised from the sea bed and the boat moved on. Finally he acknowledged his fishy friend.

"Let's go home" They swam back to their ocean kingdom but no matter how he tried he couldn't get those golden eyes out of his head.


	2. Locked Jaws

Sorry guys, I noticed I missed some words out in places. Curse my laziness to check chapters! I hope you still understood it though.

Yes people, this is based on 'The Little Mermaid' which I don't own.

To answer a question, yes I am the author of 'A life not worth living'

* * *

**Two Worlds, One Love**

Chapter 2 – Locked Jaws

* * *

As they entered their ocean home they were greeted by a worried crab. "Crusty what's wrong?" asked Pearl.

"It's the King, he's not very happy…with you Horo"

"What did I do now?"

"He wants to see you right away"

Sighing in annoyance he swam through the large corridors and into the throne room, Pearl tagging along. There they found an elderly looking merman sitting in a huge golden throne with a golden Trident in a stand at his side. Crusty propped himself up to sit on the King's left hand side on the large arm of the throne.

Upon seeing his son enter the King sat up. "Ah, there you are"

"You wanted to see me father?"

"Yes" He cleared his throat. "Crusty has informed me that, you have been missing classes lately and that you seem distracted"

Horo gave the crab an evil look sending him hiding behind the King. "No, don't give him death glares; he was right in telling me. He's concerned something's wrong, we both are"

"There's nothing to be concerned about"

"You would say that anyway. Please son, tell me, is there something on your mind?" The young one just shook his head. "Are you sure?"

_Those golden eyes…_

"Uh…n-no…"

"You don't sound convinced. Why don't you tell me where you've been disappearing to?"

"Oh, just…here and there…" He trailed off, not wanting to say much in case he said something he would regret.

"Please son, just tell me, I know something's wrong"

"Please your Majesty, we were just playing earlier" jumped in Pearl. "Well, we were at first then we went to a sunken ship where we got chased by a big shark and his huge jaws tried to eat us but we got away and then the seagull came and it was 'this is this and that is that…'"

"Wait a minute, seagull?"

Pearl gasped and clamped her fins over her mouth before hiding behind Horo as the King growled. Horo turned and gave her an annoyed look.

"You went to the surface again didn't you!" The King came out of his chair using his midnight blue tail, which is where the Prince gained his tail colour from.

"Nothing…happened"

"That's not the point! Just being seen is a disaster for us, are you _wanting_ us to be found?"

"No, it's just…"

"For goodness sake boy, how many times must we go through this? Do you think I want I want one of my children caught by those two tailed demons?"

"I'm 17 years old! I'm not a child anymore!" he spat back.

"Don't talk to me like that! I just want you to be safe"

"Telling me what to do all the time isn't going to make me change my mind about things!"

"I'm your father and you will do as you're told so long us you live under my rule. You need to become an adult and learn how to take over from me"

"I don't want to grow up OR become King; I just want to be me"

"Well whether you like it or not things are going to change. You _will_ become King and never ever go near the surface again! Do you understand!" he shouted.

Giving his father one last look he turned and quickly left the room, Pearl following behind him. Sighing sadly the King relaxed back into his chair.

"Teenagers. They always want things their way" said Crusty, still looking at the doorway the Prince escaped through.

"Do you think I was too hard on him?"

"Not at all Sir. Wild kids like him need a good telling off; it's the only way they'll learn"

"I just don't understand him. Why does he keep going to the surface? I couldn't bare the thought of him in the hands of humans. He needs to be watched in secret so I know what he's up to"

"You're absolutely right Sir. Someone who knows the boy like his own son" The King slowly smiled, an idea forming in his head. He turned to the crab.

"Yes…someone small so they won't be seen by him"

"Yip"

"Someone who has raised the boy just like I have"

"Yip"

"Someone who I can trust to report back to me"

"Yes, small, father-like and trustworthy…hang on, that's me!" He hopped in front of the elderly merman. "But Sir, I can't do it! Young Horo is too fast for me to keep up with, and I have to do my job of helping you with running the kingdom"

"But you are helping me. The safety of my son is more important right now. Please Crusty?" He put his hands together and gave him puppy eyes.

"Please Sir not the eyes…stop it…I said no…oh, fine then!" Turning around he swam out of the chamber mumbling about becoming a soft shell.

* * *

"Horo wait!" The merman stopped, ignoring the small fish collide into his back. She went round to face him. "Your father didn't mean to shout, he just cares about your well-being"

"He doesn't listen" he whispered, bangs covering his eyes. "He never listens…"

"I'm sure if you go back and…"

"No!" He looked at her and she saw small tears in his eyes. "I don't want to see him"

"You've been arguing with father again haven't you?" came a female voice. They looked up to see a mermaid staring at them, arms folded under her chest. She had long light blue hair and a matching shell bra. Her tail was a lovely sky blue.

"Actually he argues with me"

"And you talk back which makes him shout" Her brother didn't answer. Moving forwards she wiped away the tears falling down his cheeks. "I know you hate who you are but you're just going to have to accept it"

"I don't see why you can't be first in line. It shouldn't matter about age"

"Well it does and there's nothing we can do about it" Pilika brushed his bangs away from his face. He smiled at her; she always supported him through tough times.

_The boat…the boy…eyes…_

"I've got to tell you something" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shadows where they wouldn't be heard. It was safe to tell her; she was very good at keeping secrets.

"What is it?"

"Shh!" He placed a hand over her mouth. Pearl floated above their heads, listening.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing's wrong. I kinda…did something earlier, well, it didn't seem wrong at the time. But you can't tell _anyone_, especially father, he'll kill me if he finds out"

She started to worry. "What did you do?"

"I saw humans"

"But that means…you went to the surface _again_!" Her voice rose slightly so he shushed her.

"I couldn't help it. I was up with Feathers when one of their boats came by so I hid and it stopped above me and Pearl. I went up and…I climbed on it and saw them…I actually saw humans close up!"

"I was against it from the beginning!" said Pearl, not wanting to be blamed for her friend's silly act.

"They didn't see you did they?"

"No, but I saw this one human, a boy…" Pilika just stared at him. "He was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…" He stared into space and fell silent for a moment.

The mermaid waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Huh? Oh sorry sis"

"Are you telling me you have a thing for a two tail?"

He blushed slightly. "No, I just…thought he was, cute"

"Cute?" she laughed. "Didn't guys used that word. And if I were you I would stay away from him, not that you'll ever see him again"

"I wouldn't be so sure"

She raised an eyebrow. "Are going back up there?"

"Yes, I want to find him again"

"Horo you can't!"

"You're starting to sound like father…"

"What if you get caught?"

"OK, now that's scary" Pearl floated down in front of her.

"Maybe it's your father in disguise"

"Are you saying I look like an old merman?"

Pearl squeaked and hid behind Horo. "No, I was just saying…"

"I'm going to find him again. Tell father I'm in my room if he asks about me" He went to swim away but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"I'm going with you then"

"No Pilika, I don't want to put you in danger"

"Why don't you care about yourself for a change? Please big brother…"

He looked at her pleading eyes and sighed. "Fine, but I want you to hide at the first sign of trouble, got it?" She nodded. "Come on then" She followed him through the palace corridors and out into the sea. Pearl, of course, not far behind.

As they swam away a tiny form appeared from the shadows near where they had been talking. Crusty frowned. "I don't believe this kid"

* * *

Stopping round about where the boat had been he looked up to the undisturbed surface. But nothing was too be seen apart from the bottom of Feathers' island. The boat was clearly gone. "Nothing's here, let's go!"

Pilika went to swim away but her brother caught her tail. "Hold it. Let's ask Feathers if he's seen it"

He swam towards the surface but Pilika stayed where she was with Pearl. Half of her wanted to go with him but the other half wanted to stay safely where she was. She'd never been to the surface and the thought of going somewhere where humans go was scary.

Pearl suddenly shot away from her and followed Horo, leaving her alone. "Pearl wait!"

Not wanting to be alone she went after her, leaving a trail of bubbles behind her.

Horo burst into the air and grabbed the rocks so he wouldn't fall back under. Feathers wasn't there, his nest was empty. Looking up at the sky he couldn't se him flying over head either. Pearl popped up beside him.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know…" A few moments past then something hit Horo. "Where's Pilika?"

Pearl looked but couldn't see her either. Suddenly a voice yelled at them from above.

"Horo! Look, in the water!" Feathers hovered above them a little way off. Turning around he saw little red specks reach the surface…blood.

His heart racing he dived under the water and met a horrible sight. His sister's arm was caught in the jaws of a large shark and by the cuts on its face it was the same one he had out-smarted in the boat. She was crying out in pain and fear as the shark tightened its jaws, not willing to let go.

"PILIKA!"

Racing down he did a forward roll, slapping his tail down hard on the shark's head. It let go of the female and turned to face its attacker. Chasing the merman Pilika took this chance to hide. She hid in a large sea flower, pulling the large petals over her. The flower had a horrible smell to it so hopefully it would hide the smell of her blood. Pearl slid through the petals and gave her a sad look.

Dodging in and around sea plants and boulders Horo led the shark away from his friends. He spotted a pile of rocks that created a small archway, too small for it to follow him through. Sharks weren't very smart so it just might work. Swimming straight through he turned to find the stupid creature had tried to follow him and had gotten himself stuck.

Smiling Horo went over to where his sister had been a few moments ago. "Pilika!"

She emerged slowly from the flower with Pearl. "Here I am"

"Pilika…" He went over and pulled her into hug but recoiled when she winced. Looking at her arm he saw it was bleeding quite badly.

"It hurts…"

"I know I'm so sorry" He gently took the injured arm and examined it.

"No, don't be. I wanted to come"

"But I should have been watching you"

She laughed. "You can't watch me _all_ the time"

He let her arm go and took a hold of her good hand. "Let's go see Yoh, he'll fix it"

"AH HA!" All three jumped when a loud voice appeared from nowhere. "I knew you would stir trouble" Crusty popped up from a bed of seaweed.

"Not now Crusty" He pulled his sister along, swimming past the crab.

"That's Colonel Crab to you"

"Why are you following us?" asked Pearl.

"Because…Because I wanted to"

The fish eyed him up. "You're a bad liar"

Crusty shivered at her suspicious glare. "All right I'll talk just don't hurt me! The king sent me to…"

"My father sent you to spy on me?" Horo turned to him.

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt…or your sister for that matter" He nodded towards her arm.

"I don't believe this…" Horo carried on swimming, pulling Pilika along with him.

"Hey! Wait up! Halt! Stop!" Crusty pulled himself through the water, trying his best to catch them up.


	3. A secret close up

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. By the way my fic 'A life not worth living' is a finished fic but a sequel is being prepared.

* * *

**Two Worlds, One Love**

Chapter 3 – A secret close up

* * *

Knocking on the door the foursome waited for an answer. The door slowly opened to reveal a merman about the same height as Horo. He had medium length dark brown hair and matching eyes. His tail was a light chocolate colour.

"Prince Horo? What are you doing here so late?" It had in fact gotten darker as the day went on emphasising that night was coming.

He pulled his sister in front of him and revealed her arm. "We had a run in with a shark"

"Oh my gosh!" He swam out and gently took her arm. "We need to heal this fast before it gets infected. Come in"

He took them inside and closed the door quickly going over to a small cupboard on the wall. He searched through a collection of pouches and bottles before taking a small yellow pouch and a white cloth. He motioned for her to sit as he took a seat beside her. Pearl and Crusty floated to the floor while Horo stayed upright watching them.

Opening the yellow pouch Yoh let a small portion of golden powder fall onto his hand. He put the bag on his lap and then rubbed the contents over her cuts. She winced and tried to pull away but he held her arm.

"It's to prevent infection. God knows what that shark's been eating"

Horo floated down beside her and took her good hand in his. Once Yoh was finished with the powder he took the white cloth and wrapped up the injuries. "There, all done"

Pilika examined her arm and smiled. "That feels better, thanks Yoh"

"No problem. What were doing out in open water anyway?"

"Nothing" Horo answered a bit too quickly. Yoh eyed him the turned away to place the pouch back in the cupboard.

"I'm surprised at you Princess; it's not like you to follow your brother into danger"

"How'd you know she was following me?"

"Because I know her well enough to know she's not the type of mer-person to do something like that on her own"

Horo looked at his little sister as she trailed a finger over the bandage. He felt so bad for letting her get hurt. Taking a seat beside her he took her into a hug. "What's this for?" she asked, returning it.

"I shouldn't have left you alone like that. I should have know better"

She pulled back to look at him. "But I shouldn't have stayed behind. I should have followed you instead of hovering there like a sea lemon"

He laughed and hugged her again. Pearl smiled then looked at Crusty. "Why can't we be like that?"

"Because you're a hyper-active pain in the scales"

"What's your point?"

"Guys you better get home, it's almost dark" said Yoh.

"Oh, right. Thanks for helping her buddy"

"That's what I'm here for! Just stay out of sight from carnivores from now on"

"Don't worry, we will" Pilika gave him a wave before the four friends left his small home. Yoh smiled and picked up the extra length of bandage he accidentally left on the chair. Putting it back he gasped as something encircled his waist, pining his arms to his side. He was pulled backwards into another body and looking down he found it was a pure black tentacle. Another one made its way around his tail, preventing him from flapping around.

"What was that?" came a dark voice from behind.

"It's not her you want; I had to heal her" Without looking Yoh knew who it was. "Let me go"

"Let me go, what?" He felt the male breath down the back of his neck.

"Let me go…bro…"

"Say it" The tentacles tightened their hold on him.

"I don't see you as that anymore" The merman whispered. Another black tentacle slid around his throat.

"I could easily kill you right here and now. Say it"

"Please let me go…_brother_…" The final word was said as if it was a curse.

The male behind him laughed and planted a couple of kisses on the side of his neck. "Good boy" He loosened his grasp and Yoh quickly swam free. Stopping at the other side of the room he turned to find an octoman smirking at him. His lower half was that of an octopus apart from he was pure black. He had long dark hair and matching eyes, just like Yoh's.

"Don't ever do that again" He hissed at his brother.

"I am stronger than you so I can do what I want. Now tell me, why didn't you do as I asked? That was the perfect chance"

"I told you before; I'm not going to be a pawn in your evil plans!"

The older twin laughed again. "My dear brother…" He outstretched one of his eight arms and entwined it around the other's throat and pulled him forward. "…you don't have a choice, because I can crush you like a clump of sand"

"Get...off…" Yoh was finding it hard to breath.

"We've already played this game, what do you say?"

"F…fuc…" Before he could finish another covered his mouth while he felt two more pin his arms to the wall. The one around his throat was released.

"Now let's not use harsh language like that" he smiled. Unable to speak Yoh just glared. Hao leaned forward so his forehead was resting against the smaller one's. "Listen and listen good. You will do as you are told or all your little friends will suffer. And you know I keep my word"

Yoh's eyes widened as he felt something cold wrap around his waist. He struggled a little as it tightened. "We don't like that do we?" Still it tightened. "I wonder why?"

A hand trailed down a long scar on the smooth skin, stopping just where it turns into scales. "I like that story you told them, 'it was an eel'" A muffed cry came from the merman as pressure was put on the tender scar. "I'm a lot bigger than an eel little one"

The chocolate tail flapped a couple of times in discomfort. "I've done it once and I'll do it again Yoh, so you better do as you're told. Because if he doesn't go, you _will_"

Letting the younger twin (for they're top half anyway) he swam out of the stone house and into the darkness. Floating weakly onto the floor Yoh held his now sore side, breathing returning to normal. He rubbed it as he looked at where his brother had disappeared, silent tears trailing down his cheeks.

* * *

Glow worms had lit up the palace corridors as the two mer-kids swam through. Crusty and Pearl had already retired to their rooms leaving the siblings alone. Pilika's chamber was first, her doors decorated with flowers.

"How will I explain this to father?" she asked.

"Just say you were playing and you swam into a spike coral. You've done it before"

"That's because I was trying to get away from you" She shrugged. "Might as well use it, I don't have anything else"

Horo laughed and kissed her forehead. "Go to bed, you'll feel better in the morning"

"Thanks for saving me"

"That's what big brothers are for" She gave him a hug before finally going into her room. Upon entering his room Horo quietly climbed into bed and closed his eyes, images of that one human filling his dream world.

* * *

The next morning revealed a clear blue ocean and gave high spirits to its residents. Horo was up bright and early and the first thing that was on his mind was finding that boat. Not bothering to go down for breakfast he escaped through his bedroom window and left the palace.

Thinking he was going to get away he wasn't ready for the little set of teeth that clamped down on his fin. "Ouch!" Turning round he frowned and brought his fin up to his face, finding a little fish on the end. "Calling my name would be a better option"

Pearl let him go. "I did but you didn't hear me. Where you going so early?"

"I want Feathers to help me find that boat" He turned and headed out of the kingdom, into open water. He went at an easy pace so earl could follow and not be tired out.

"Don't you think you're over doing this 'finding the boat' phase? Actually you shouldn't even be going through a phase like this"

"But I can't get that human out of my head…he was so beautiful…"

"OK now that's just scary"

"Your crush on that walrus was scary but I didn't complain"

If it was possible Pearl would have turned a bright shade of pink by now. "He was nice to me!"

Horo laughed. "Sure, maybe a little _too_ nice" They broke through the surface right beside Feathers' island to find him, once again, not there. Horo growled. "Feathers!"

The bird appeared from the other side of the bundle of branches. "What!" he shouted back.

"Oh you're there, sorry"

"So you should be. What are doing up here so early for anyway?" He hopped into his nest and sat down.

"I need you to help me. I want you to help me find that boat that was out here yesterday"

"You mean Master Ren's?"

"Who's?"

"The human who owns the boat. His name is Master Ren, well, at least that's what some humans call him. Other's just call him Ren"

Horo became really interested. "What does he look like?"

The seagull thought for a moment. "Short…has dark, spiky hair…yellow eyes…"

"Was he the one that was sitting by himself on it?"

The gull nodded. "That's him"

So that was his name. What a charming name for something so beautiful. Now he really did want to see him again. "Did you see where they went afterwards?"

"If you want to know where your human is then I can tell you where he's at right now"

Horo's eyes widened. "You can!" A smile followed afterwards.

"Yip, he's at the harbour. Goes there every morning before the other humans emerge. I know that because I go there every morning too, to find something to eat. Humans leave the tastiest things lying around"

"Could you take us there now?"

"Sure, it's only him there anyway so I don't see why not" The bird opened his wings and took off. "Follow me!" He flew in the direction of the land with the merman and fish quickly following below.

After a mile of swimming they reached their destination. Landing on top of a lava rock the gull used his wing to point to what Horo was looking for. Appearing behind him, using the rock to hide, he peered over and saw just a little way off, his human. He gasped; it really was his human. But he looked even more beautiful in the morning sun.

He was sitting on the edge of the dock, legs dangling off the edge lifelessly; staring straight out to sea.

"That him?"

"Yeah" Horo whispered, not even looking at the bird. Something was nipping at him from the inside. Where he was now wasn't good enough, he needed to be closer…he wanted to be closer. Letting go of the rock he disappeared under the waves.

"What's he doing?" Feathers squawked.

Pearl ignored him and also went under. "I'm better off just talking to myself; at least I get a reply"

He waited a few more minutes before seeing them appear right underneath the wooden bridge…and the human. "It's official, he's a nutcase"

Horo held onto the wooden pole that supported what the boy was sitting on. He could only see his 'two tails' but he didn't care. He was still captivated about being so close to him. It was absolute bliss.

Pearl looked at her friend, water dripping down his face making his hair stick to his skin. He looked like he was under a spell and a strong one at that. Suddenly footsteps were heard bringing them back to reality. Pearl dove under the water but Horo only sank down a little. The other human spoke.

"Come on Ren, I need you to help me with the stuff" His voice sounded funny but he could tell it was male. Without saying a word he stood up and walked away back onto land.

Pearl appeared again. "We're too close, let's go"

Without replying he followed her under and went out away from the dock a little. Reappearing he looked back to land but no one was there. He turned around and finally reached the rock where he left Feathers.

"What was that? When you said a look I didn't think you meant RIGHT up close"

"He's even more cute close up"

"Cute" said Pearl and Feathers in unison. Horo pulled himself up and sat on the rock, tail still in the water.

"If it makes you feel better I know when they're going back out on his boat"

Horo turned to the bird. "You do? When?"

"Tonight, it's someone's birthday and they're celebrating it out at sea"

The young Prince smiled happily. "Perfect, when night falls I'll be ready. I want so much to find out about who he is and how he lives"

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked the fish.

"Yes, and you're coming with me" He pointed a finger at the fish and dove under the waves.

"I knew that was coming…wait up!" She also disappeared leaving Feathers to fly back to his nest.


	4. First taste of terror

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up!

* * *

**Two Worlds, One Love**

Chapter 4 – First taste of terror

* * *

Horo peaked outside his bedroom window and saw shadows appearing around the kingdom. Perfect, night was coming. He would soon be able to see his two tailed beauty. Swimming over the balcony he was unprepared for something to collide with his stomach. He was pushed upwards a bit before looking down to see Pearl out of breath.

"Seriously, find a better way to get my attention"

"But Horo, Pilika, she's gone"

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"She's not in her room and Crusty and I have been searching everywhere for her but there's no trace of her"

Panicking the Prince made his way down the palace wall and into his sister's room through the window. Pearl was right, she wasn't there. Going to her bed he found a bloody bandage in amongst her bed sheets. Picking it up he found it was still warm.

"She hasn't been gone for long"

"How do you…?"

"Come on. I think I know where she might be" He quickly left her room and headed down into the town, Pearl trying her best to keep up. He headed straight for the one place she might have gone in her condition.

Reaching the house he knocked on the door. Yoh answered it to a distraught looking male. "Is my sister here?"

"Yeah, see" He opened the door letting Horo enter to find the mermaid sitting on a chair, a fresh bandage over her arm. He went over and took her hands in his.

"Sis you can't disappear like that. Pearl and I were worried something happened"

"Sorry, but my arm began to hurt again and I needed a new bandage so I came to see Yoh"

He sighed in relief. "Just tell someone next time before we all have a panic attack"

Pilika laughed. "OK"

"Its times like this I'm glad I don't have a little sister" laughed the chocolate tailed merman. The other two laughed as well. Suddenly Pearl let out a frightened squeek.

"Oh my gosh! I left Crusty waiting in the dining hall; I told him I wouldn't be too long. He's gonna kill me!"

She sped out of the window and back to the waiting crab. It was then Horo remembered what he was really supposed to be doing. "Uh, Yoh could you take Pilika home. I need to be somewhere right now"

"Sure, where you going?"

"Um, to see a friend. I've gotta go and, Pil, no disappearing"

He opened the door and sped away, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

"_I'm just a love machine, feeding my fantasy, give me a kiss or three..._"

"Feathers!" The seagull cried out in fright and fell into the water, flapping his wings about"

"I'm dying! I'm dying! I see the light!" Horo picked him up and put him back on the rock, laughing at the birds dripping wet feathers.

"That's what you get for dancing about and not paying attention to your surroundings"

"You could have given me a warning as to when you were coming!" He shook his body to get rid of the unwanted water, making Horo turn his head away for a second as feathers and water flew everywhere.

"Have you seen it then?" he asked hopefully.

"Seen what? Oh, the boat. It'll be here any time soon, I heard them talking and they said it wasn't going to be long"

"I can't wait. This is so exciting!" He pulled himself up to sit on the rock, leaving his fins in the water.

"I'm sure it is but you still need to be extra careful young Prince"

"Don't worry, I won't let them see me" They watched out in the direction of the harbour, waiting for the boat and completely unaware of the storm that was heading their way.

* * *

Yoh entered his house and carefully sat down, wincing as pain went through his tender scar. Giving it a few rubs he relaxed into the sponge chair only to be pulled out of it and slammed against the wall.

"Twice, Yoh. Twice you have let him get away and after a warning. I'm not afraid to hurt you little one" hissed the octoman.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I forgot, I…" His mouth was covered.

"Don't give me excuses. He trusts you so it's a lot easier if you got rid of him. I know you have it in you, you're just acting like a _wimp_" He pressed down on the scar with full force making his twin scream into the hand over his mouth. Tears fell down his soft cheeks.

Letting him go he watched as he slid slowly down the wall. "Pathetic"

Swimming over to the window he looked out and smiled. It was almost completely dark now and all the mer-people had retired to their homes.

"If someone finds you, you'll be dead before you know it" came a weak voice from behind.

"Oh, I don't think so little brother. No one can catch me, and if I was found…" He turned to see his other half giving him evil looks. "…you would be in trouble as well just for being in the same room as me"

Knowing it was true Yoh just looked at the ground. Going over to him he used a black arm to make his brother look at him. "This is your last warning, your very last"

* * *

"Here it comes!"

Horo was right; a large boat was heading in their direction. Because it was quite dark now lights had been lit making it look like a floating light bulb. Feathers flew into the sky to watch from above while Pearl and Horo dove into the ocean. Following the boat they found it was going quite far out to sea, further than last time.

When it finally dropped anchor they were about eight miles out. The light from the boat lit up the surrounding water so the two hiding below weren't in total darkness. Unfortunately they weren't prepared for the appearance of a certain crab.

"Prince Horo get away from there at once!"

"Crusty, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking _you_ that question. Get home this instant!"

"No way crab, I'm not letting him get away again" He went towards the boat.

"Who? Hey, get your tail back here!" But the young merman wasn't about to listen. Slowly entering the air a little he jumped as colourful bangs lot up the blackened sky. Humans were cheering on the boat and laughing. Pearl and Crusty popped up next to him and were also captivated by the beauty of the sky colours.

"What are they?" Pearl felt like she was in a dream.

"I'm not sure, they're loud though" answered the merman.

"I suggest we leave right now before we're found" The wind was picking up and the waves were getting bigger.

But Horo just laughed and dove in and out of the water like a dolphin and headed to the boat. He ignored the shouting of the crab as the waves separated them. Knowing what to look for he searched for the ladder so he could see them.

"There you are" he whispered.

Grabbing onto the metal railings he pulled himself out of the water, straining as he dragged his tail up. As he reached the top he noticed several smaller boats attached to the sides so he took a seat on the edge of the nearest one. Still able to hide he peered into the deck and saw that there were fewer humans on the boat than before.

Searching for his one human his heart sank when he was no where to be found. Was he on the wrong boat? No, he couldn't be, he recognised it and he'd defiantly seen the humans before as well. He jumped when one fell right near where he was and he ducked down out of view, listening.

"Lyserg, I think you've had a bit too much to drink" said a female voice.

"I have not!" came a slurred reply.

There were a few more footsteps before it went quite so Horo cautiously peered back upwards. A tall woman had a smaller boy in her arms as she sat him down on a bench. He looked like he'd been dragged through a seaweed hedge; his hair was a mess and his eyes blood shot. How can you look like that after having lots of drinks? Horo thought.

A door opening nearby caught his attention and his heart leapt at who he saw come through it. The golden eyed beauty shut the door behind him and made his way towards the tall woman.

"Out already is he?"

He talked…he actually talked, and his voice was that of an angel's. Please let him say something else.

"Unfortunately yes. He almost fell off the side" replied the female.

"It's his party, he's meant to wait for us to be knocked out and then he can have his turn"

It was absolute bliss hearing his voice. Suddenly a large wave rocked the boat forcing Horo to grab the ladder. He let out a frightened cry but mistake.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, I'll go see"

Horo looked up to find the human walking over to where he was currently hiding. Panicking about being found he went to let go but found his arm was caught in the ropes that held up the boat he was sitting on. The footsteps got louder and the merman's heart started to beat faster. His arm was good and stuck in the ropes.

"Everyone's going inside now, it's getting cold. You coming brother?" spoke the woman.

"In a minute" His footsteps stopped and for a moment he though he was safe but as the rest died down the one's that were heading for him started up again. He tugged and tugged but his arm just wouldn't budge. Hearing several shuffles he shut his eyes and waited for the cry of shock as he was discovered. But it never came.

Looking up he heard squawking and annoyed cries coming from his human. "Bloody bird!"

It started to rain and the boat rocked back and forth due to the increasing force of the waves. There was a small thud and a crash before a white thing flew into view.

"Feathers!"

"Horo get off the boat now!"

"I can't, my arm is caught!" The rain got harder and thunder rumbled in the air.

Feathers flew down and pecked at the rope with his beak but it wasn't doing much. The storm was getting worse by the second. "Please hurry" pleaded the Prince.

"I can't go any faster!"

Feathers was trying his best to free Horo but it was proving very difficult. A huge wave hit the side of the boat, spilling onto the deck and sending the seagull flying into the ocean.

"FEATHERS!"

The bird had disappeared completely and the merman had slipped off his seat and was dangling by his trapped arm. Pain shot through it so he reached up and grabbed the ladder with his other arm and pulled himself up. He looked over the deck to find the boy lying on his stomach, soaking wet.

For a second Horo thought he was hurt but as the male lifted himself up with his hands he felt relived. Then the scariest but most joyful thing happened.

The locked gazes.

Blue eyes met golden eyes.

At first neither one did anything, it was a shock to them both. But before either one could do or say anything lighting struck the boat right next to Horo. He cried out as pain shot through his chest, right down to his stomach. He felt himself falling and opened his eyes to find he was back underwater.

Wincing he looked down and saw a huge scar right down his chest and down his stomach. It was bleeding but he didn't care, he just wanted to make sure his human was alright. Swimming back up he saw a horrible sight; the whole boat was shining a yellowy-orange colour and the heat coming from it was intense.

Wait a sec, he'd seen pictures of this type of thing from sunken ships…it was fire. What did Feathers say about fire?

"…_it's very dangerous. Never go near it"_

But that meant his human was in trouble or worse…dead.


	5. Aid from another

Thanks for the reviews and I'll be sure to tell Kr29-fan to leave you alone.

Sorry about the long wait but that's what happens when you have a job near Christmas. Nothing but overtime. Sorry as well if the chapter is a bit short; it's only a page shorter than usual though.

Just to warn you I may be changing the summary to a slightly longer one.

If I've missed words out again I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to check it over! XD

* * *

**Two Worlds, One Love**

Chapter 5 – Aid from another

* * *

"This is NUTS! Wait till I get my claws on that kid…AAAAA!"

Another large wave sucked the crab underneath it. The rain was pouring down while the lightening lit up the clouded night sky. But there was something shining brighter than the lightening.

The boat was a flaming ball of fire and all the injured merman could do was watch.

Pearl tried her best to find her friends but the storm was proving to be too difficult for her tiny fins. Feathers had disappeared completely.

Trying his best to ignore the searing pain across his chest, Horo headed for the boat despite Feathers explanation that it was something to stay away from. His human was in trouble and all that mattered was saving him. He reached the side where the ladder was and reached up, but when his skin connected with the metal he cried out and let go.

Looking at his hand he saw it was really red and this weird but sore feeling flew through his palm. It was tingly but uncomfortable. What looked like mist was coming off the ladder where parts of the water hit it. It was strange.

Suddenly a loud bang filled the air and in fright he dove under. Looking back up he saw tons of debris fall in the water. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest and it hurt. The sea glowed orange and it seemed to be getting larger due to the debris scattered about which was also alight.

Making his way back up he found the boat worse than before and, still, there was no sign of his human. He felt tears fall down his cheeks – was the beautiful one gone?

Suddenly he heard a small cry and turned around. He gasped as he saw a figure nearby clinging to a large chunk of metal. His eyes widened at who it was – the one he was looking for. He was looking like he was trying to stay above water but the sea wasn't about to go along with it. He slipped and disappeared under the waves.

In seconds the young prince was also under and he looked about desperately. This was a race against time. According to Feathers humans couldn't breathe underwater meaning his human was…dying. He hated that word. He frantically looked in every direction. Something small ran into his back and he found it to be Pearl.

"Pearl! Where's the human?"

"What human?"

"MY human, uh…Ren!"

"Oh him, um, I think I saw him…"

"PEARL!" He sighed in annoyance. "Go look for Crusty"

She nodded and swam off. Horo went back to searching for his beloved. Swimming down closer to the sea bed he finally caught sight of him. He was lying still, flat on his back with his eyes closed. Swimming down he saw a long scar down his cheek, blood oozing from it.

Placing one arm around his waist and another on his back he easily lifted him up and headed straight for the surface. As he broke through the waves he began to panic when the other male didn't come too. Knowing of by heart which way the shore was he slowly dragged his body through the water and back to where it belonged, land.

* * *

The morning sun revealed a large trail from the sea up onto the middle of the beach. Small amounts of blood was mixed in with it. Heavy panting was heard in the silent air…and it wasn't from the human, he was still unconscious.

The merman was exhausted and the pain was unbearable. His chest and stomach was bleeding quite bad now and it was painful just breathing. His tail was half buried in the sand and he kept his torso up away so sand wouldn't go into his cuts. But his arms were about to give way. A small voice spoke from behind him.

"Oh my prince…"

He looked behind to see Crusty beside him and Pearl peeking out of the nearby sea. Both of them stared in shock at his condition and because of the fact he was on land. He really wasn't in the mood for arguing and just shut his eyes and turned away.

"Horo are you all right?" called the silver fish.

But she got no reply. He was too bust trying to get his breathing back to normal. God did it hurt…

A moan was heard to their right as the young boy came to. Pearl dove back underwater while Crusty made a break for it behind a rock. Horo just watched, pale faced as the human sat up. Rubbing the back of his head he opened his eyes and stopped short at what was next to him.

Those blue eyes again…

He saw the other male had no shirt on and a long, deep cut stretched right down his body. He gasped and pulled himself away from Horo when he saw the rest of him – his midnight blue tail.

Crusty watched in horror. Their prince had been seen by a human, and he wouldn't be able to escape in his condition. He was already quite a way from the sea. If his father ever found out…

Horo just stared back, amazed by the golden orbs. He only came out of their trance when a sharp pain shot through his chest. He gasped in air and started coughing, his arms finally giving way.

But he didn't hit the sand. Arms embraced around him stopping him from crashing to the ground. He felt himself being turned on his back and laid down gently. He opened his eyes long enough to see his two tailed beauty looking at him with a worried face before giving up and letting them close again.

"You saved me…"

He spoke to him! He actually talked to him! But it was too much and darkness quickly took him.

* * *

Groaning Horo slowly came too. He felt safe for some reason and soon found out why. He found himself back in water but it wasn't the sea. He sat straight up and cried out when he felt that sharp pain again. Looking down he saw someone had bandaged him up and the bleeding had stopped.

Looking around he saw he was in some, well; the only was to describe it was a very large rock pool. He was encased by four walls that were a light blue colour. Slowly going upright so he was completely off the floor he saw strange shapes through the surface.

Making his way up he popped his head through the surface and examined his surroundings. He was in a large room where the ceiling was see through. The walls were a light orange colour and plants were dotted about in strange jugs. Weird seats were also here and there but there wasn't any sign of life.

Horo started to panic, where exactly was he? How far away was his home? _Where_ was his home? What was he in? Who helped him with his wounds?

A small bang made him turn towards the far left corner. Standing in front of a brown door was a familiar face. He slowly made his way to the side of the pool looking at Horo the whole time.

The merman stared back but he was scared now even though he knew his beautiful human wouldn't hurt him. He didn't know where he was and that made him worry. Maybe humans change their attitude towards things in a different environment, he didn't know. And he wasn't about to find out.

Taking a little leap he dived back under but not before hearing the boy call out.

"No, wait, please!"

Watching the rippled image of the male above he became unsure about what to do. He was a prisoner in a giant hole filled with water and in reach of the enemy. Where was Crusty and Pearl? Were they at home? And what about his father? He couldn't bear to imagine his reaction when his two friends report what had happened.

He may as well take the risk and talk to the two tailed being.

Cautiously he went back up and came into the air. He saw the boy in the same spot, this time on his knees. He thought that's what they were called anyway. He looked a bit happier when he saw Horo.

"I guess you realised I'm not planning on hurting you?"

Horo nodded slightly. His voice was quite quiet now he was closer and he looked even more lovely. "Why were you on my boat?"

Horo's eyes widened. What was he going to say to that? Because I think you're the cutest thing on legs? He just stared back, lost in thought. "Hello? Can you even talk?" asked the spike head.

"Y-yes" He'd never heard himself speak so quietly.

"Well, answer my question. Why were you on my boat?"

He was totally lost for words. Maybe he could make something up because there was no way he was telling the truth.

"I-I was just…"

He trailed off, thinking…still nothing. Ren shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Don't think you know yourself"

"I'm just a bit nosey at times" Horo shrugged. This wasn't too bad, having a normal conversation. Ren smiled slightly making his heart jump. He looked cute when he did that.

"What's your name?"

"Horo"

"Mine's Ren. Mind coming a bit closer so we can talk properly?" Horo's eyed widened. Go closer, to him? He swam calmly towards him and clung to the edge so he wouldn't sink under. Ren peaked into the water to look at the midnight blue tail.

"I didn't know mer-people existed"

"We like to stay hidden and keep to ourselves"

"Me too" This time Horo gave the smile.

"Horo, I just want to say thanks for saving me last night"

"You did, I heard you say it before I went unconscious. And your welcome" He looked down feeling a small blush come on. "You didn't look like a good swimmer, no offence"

"That's because I can't"

"You can't swim?"

"No, I was never taught. Don't know why I have this in here"

"Um, exactly where am I and what am I in?"

"You're in my house and this is a swimming pool. This is what we swim in because the sea's too dangerous for us"

Horo examined his surroundings again. This was nice but it was too boring, no one to play with or talk to…talk…play…Pearl!

"Oh my God, Pearl! Crusty!"

"Who?"

"My friends. They were with me last night and this morning. They ran off when you came around"

"I never saw anyone but you"

"That's because they're a fish and a crab. Maybe they went to get father…" He trailed off, kinda talking to himself.

"You talk to fish?"

"Yeah, I live with them. Pearl's my best friend, she's like a sister to me" Sister…Pilika, she'd be worried sick about him. He felt really sad now. "Why did you take me here? Why didn't you put me back in the sea?"

"You were injured; I could just leave you there after you saved me"

"You don't understand, my father will hurt you if he finds out you took me. He hates humans"

"Why?"

"He thinks you'd kill us"

"Why would we do that?"

"It's…bad past relationships…a long time ago"

"Oh"

"Please, you have to take me back, before he finds out"

"But your still hurt, what if you get eaten by a shark or something?"

"I don't care, I won't let me father start a war over nothing. Please Ren…"

He gave him pleading eyes. Big beautiful pleading eyes…but they didn't work.

"I'm not letting you go out there in this condition and that's that"

Horo growled. "You humans are all the same, you don't care for anyone but yourselves" He splashed some water at Ren and dove down. He swam into the furthest corner and sat down, pulling his tail up and hiding his head in it, crying softly. His human wasn't as loving as he thought.


	6. Help from below

Thanks again for reviewing! I'm having trouble finding the right way to express the new summary so if you have ideas I'd love to hear them!

* * *

**Two Worlds, One Love**

Chapter 6 – Help from below

* * *

Crusty was hopping up and down on the rock in a complete frantic state. "What are we gonna do, what are we gonna, WHAT ARE GONNA DO!"

"Calm down"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! Our prince is being held prisoner by a human and you want me to _calm down_!"

Pearl just shook her head and turned to the huge building a little in land where Horo had been taken. She was worried sick as well but didn't know how to express it. Anyway she didn't have to be as worried as Crusty because as soon as the king found out, well, he was in for a hard time. And what about his sister? She'd have a fit.

"Hello down there!"

Looking up they saw a white thing fly towards them and land gently on the soft sand.

"Feathers! You're OK!" beamed the fish.

"Yeah, I fell in the sea but managed to fly back out. I couldn't find you guys though…what's up with him?"

Crusty was now chewing on his own claws and breathing heavily. Pearl explained to the seagull what had happened.

"Oh boy, is he going to be in trouble when he gets home"

"If he gets home" she corrected. Suddenly an idea popped in her head. "I could fetch Yoh; he knows a lot more about humans than we do. Maybe he could help get Horo back"

"NO!" Crusty grabbed her face in his claws. "If anyone finds out about this we're all dead! Dead I tell you!"

She shook free of his grasp. "Well right now we don't have any other options"

"And who is this Yoh exactly?" asked the bird.

"He's our friend too. He has a lot of knowledge about humans and does some magic" she explained.

"I see, so my tellings on them aren't good enough eh?"

"No it's not like that it's just…"

"Will you quit arguing! We have to get him out of there!" Crusty seemed to be getting more panicky than before if that was even possible. Pearl had another thought.

"We'll have to Pilika"

"No way! She'd get her father involved and then…AAAA!" He started crying out loud, placing his claws on his head.

"Well I'm telling her anyway"

"What about me?"

"You fly up to that building and find out exactly where about he's being held"

"Aye, aye captain!" Feathers fluttered his wings and flew off to the mansion.

"Come on Crusty"

"Listen _fish_ you don't have to worry about being turned in seaweed mush when this gets out. No way am I going back there without Horo"

"But we've already been gone for the whole night; His Highness has probably got the guards out looking for him"

"No!"

"Fine, stay here and become crab sticks for a human meal, I don't care"

She dove under and left the green crab standing alone on the rock. After a few minutes (along with worried thoughts of becoming crab food) he changed his mind and followed her back to the kingdom.

* * *

Wiping his eyes he looked up to find Ren had still not returned. Maybe he was really mad with him. He'd lost track of time but knew at least it was hours since he'd woken up in this, swimming pool Ren called it.

He let go of his tail propped himself upright. Slowly emerging into the air he looked around to find the room empty. Looking through the glass ceiling he saw the sun shining brightly meaning it was afternoon at least. Maybe he could try escaping, it would be real hard but it was worth a try. Going to the edge he grasped on and pulled himself out. The floor was rough but the air was pretty warm.

He pulled himself over to one of the huge windows and looked outside. He smiled when he saw the glistening sea not too far off. But the problem was there was no way he could go out in broad daylight, it was close but not close enough so he wouldn't be seen or caught. He jumped when something plonked right in front of him on the other side of the glass.

"Prince Horo!"

"Feathers! How'd you find me?" He was well chuffed at seeing a familiar face.

"Pearl told me what happened. Are you OK?" He nodded towards the bandages around his body.

"I'm fine. Where are they now?"

"Gone for help"

"What about Father?"

"Don't think the king knows yet"

"Good, keep it that way. How do I get through this?" He placed his hands on the glass and examined it.

"You need to open it but I'm not sure how" He only noticed that the merman was lying on the floor. "Why aren't you in water?"

"Never mind that just get me out"

"But you're safer in water…"

"Just get me out of here!" He was starting to get annoyed. They checked it over several times but couldn't find how to open it. Frustration took over and he banged on it in a temper.

"Do you mind not trying to break my window?"

He turned around and saw Ren looking down at him. Feathers flew off while Horo pulled himself away. "I told you before, I won't hurt you" He sat down in front and just looked at him.

"How do I know that?"

"Am I doing anything now? Why are you out of the pool isn't it hard to move?"

"Yes, but if you won't take me home I'll take myself home"

"Good luck getting past my security then"

Horo just stared. Security, did he have guards as well? He finally noticed something on his face – the scar he'd got the night before. "Does your face hurt?"

Looking a bit confused Ren reached up and felt his cheek. "Oh, that. Not really, it did at the time. I'll need to change your bandages" He left for a couple of minutes before coming back with a strange red and green box. He took off the old ones and took out a strange brown bottle. "I have to put this stuff on it to stop it getting infected. It may hurt a lot"

Reaching up and using a cloth he dabbed the clear liquid on the wounds. Horo hissed and slapped his hand away. "I have to do it" Giving him a few glares he finally let him clean up the broken skin. When he'd finished he carefully put clean bandages on. His hands were so soft and gentle and Horo swore he felt heat coming from his cheeks.

When he was done Horo mumbled a quiet thanks. He noticed Ren could stop staring at his tail. He laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"It's like you've never seen a tail before"

"Well, I haven't. Can I touch it?" Horo nodded. Reaching out Ren gently stroked the scales, the blue changing different shades as they were moved. The prince found it ticklish and laughed quietly. Catching on as to why he was laughing Ren continued but did it a little harder and quicker. Horo laughed out loud and flapped his tail on the ground to get him to stop.

"Stop! Please!" He calmed down when the other did as he was told.

"Now I know your weak spot" he smiled.

"Unfortunately"

They stared at each other for a bit before Horo broke it. "Do the other humans know I'm here?"

"No, I snuck you in. They never come in here anyway, I don't let them"

"Why?"

"I sometimes come in here for peace. Usually I go to my room but that gets boring after a while"

They continued like this, talking about each other's worlds and how they lived. Horo left out the part about being royalty, fearing Ren would no longer want to be his friend.

Suddenly a couple of bangs were heard along with footsteps. Ren stood up. "Someone's coming"

"I thought no one came in here?"

"So did I. Quick hide!"

Dragging himself along he slipped lightly into the pool in hid in a shadowed corner. Sitting sideways, tail bent towards his body he watched another human approach the pool. He wore strange green garments and had green hair. Ren's reflection came into view and approached the other. He couldn't make out what they were saying and could only watch in silence.

"Hiding are we?"

"I can go anywhere I want in my own house Lyserg"

Eye up the first aid box across by the window he hummed in question. "What's with the box then?"

"Are you blind?" He indicated towards the scar on his cheek.

"But why come in here?"

"Because the light's better in here and I don't think you have a right to question what I do in my own home. I thought I told you to stay out of here?"

"Oops, must have slipped my mind" he smirked.

"Out. Now" Lyserg turned to leave but caught sight of the pool. The water had been disturbed and was just relaxing now. He turned to the smaller male and smiled before leaving. Afterwards Ren ran to the side and bent down. Horo slowly came up.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, but I think he's suspecting something's going on. I have to get you somewhere safe"

"How about back where I belong?"

"I said no, you're still too weak"

"I'm fine"

"Is that why you run out of breath easily?"

It was true; he was still finding it hard to breathe properly. He looked away and sighed heavily. He hated it when he was outsmarted. "Well then where can I hide? I need to be in water"

"I'm not sure…" He couldn't think of anywhere else but the sea and that wasn't about to be an option. "You'll just have to stay here until I find somewhere else for you"

Horo nodded. There wasn't a big rush, he hadn't been found…yet.

* * *

"P-peeeaarl, s-low dddown!" Crusty had a hold of the sliver tail and was being flapped back and forth as she sped back to the palace. She refused to stop until she reached Pilika's room. Swimming though the window she found the room to be empty.

"Where is she?" She ignored the bright green crab that floated to the ground and swam through the corridors searching every room. Pearl near jumped out of her scales when a voice boomed from behind her.

"WHERE IS HE?"

Pilika's face was bright red and she didn't look too happy. Her red, puffy eyes suggested she'd been crying. "Where's my brother?"

"OK, before you hurt me just listen…" She explained the whole situation and watched her face relax before she looked at the ground sadly. "I don't know if he's OK but, knowing him, I'm sure he's fine"

"So you're telling me he's injured and is being held prisoner by a human?"

Pearl nodded. The mermaid floated gently down and sat on the ground. "Feathers is looking for him as we speak"

"The seagull you guys always see?"

"Yeah, don't worry he's good at finding things. Can I ask where all the guards are…and your father?"

"They left a couple of hours ago to search for him. I better go them and tell them where…"

"No, you know what the king's like"

"I guess, he'd throw a bigger fit than what I just threw. So, what can we do? We have to get him out somehow"

"We need to get Yoh, I'm sure he'd be able to help"

"You're right lets go"

They swam off, unaware that they're conversation had been heard by a shadowy figure. He laughed to himself. "So the prince is in a spot of trouble eh? Maybe I could, lend a tentacle" He stroked one of his may black arms with his hand and smirked as a plan formed in his head. All he had to do was get to his twin first.


	7. Taking a little dip

Sorry about the slow updates but I'm getting writers block – again. Any ideas from you guys are always welcome.

Oh, xImperferctlyx, here's your update!

Sorry if Ren seems a little ooc in this chapter by the way.

* * *

**Two Worlds, One love**

Chapter 7 – Taking a little dip

* * *

Pearl and Pilika arrived at Yoh's place and knocked on the door. No answer. They knocked again but still they were left outside. "Yoh?" Pilika knocked a third time and the door creaked open a fragment. The two girls looked at each other with a nervous glance before the mermaid pushed open the door fully.

They gasped when the light from outside hit the room in front of them. It was a mess, and I mean a mess. The sponge seats had been ripped to shreds, the shell cupboards smashed with there contents spilled across the floor and walls.

"Oh my…" The small fish looked around, her eyes wide at the destruction before her.

"Check the kitchen; I'll look in the bedroom"

Pearl nodded and swam off. Pilika entered the bedroom and, unlike the front room, it was neat and tidy. But there was no sign of the merman. She checked everywhere but couldn't find a trace of Yoh. Where was he?

She went back out but couldn't find anything at all to give her a clue as to where he was or what had happened. Pearl came back through but her search came up empty as well.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know…" Pilika really didn't know what to do. Her brother had been kidnapped, her father couldn't know the truth because that was the last thing she wanted him to know and the one person who could help them was missing.

"Hey, look"

She turned to see what pearl had found. In the far corner of the room was a small pool of weird looking black stuff, like octopus ink. "What's that?" Pearl sniffed it but recoiled back. "It smells like a dead eel!"

Pilika reached out and touched it with the tip of her fingers. "It's sticky" She thought for a minute about what it could be…then it hit her. "Oh no…"

"What? What is it?"

"Hao"

Pearl gasped. "Pil…"

"Pearl, that's the only answer for this stuff. Octopuses don't come into the Kingdom"

"But, he's banned from the Kingdom"

"Do you really think that bothers him? He's gonna come here when he pleases. The only person that scares him is father"

"But what would he want with Yoh?"

"I don't know…come on" She swam outside. Pearl swam after her calling for her to stop.

"Where are we going?"

"You're gonna lead me to where you last saw my brother" She pulled the fish in front of her and gave her a small push.

"Why?"

"To see if we can find any clues"

"You do know that was up on the beach though?"

"I don't care, I want my brother back"

* * *

Horo lay at the bottom of the pool, board out of his mind. Arms behind his head he watched his tail flap slowly back and forth above him. He'd been left alone for an hour at least and he'd only realised he hadn't eaten since yesterday. Just on cue his stomach grumbled.

Suddenly something hit his tail hard and in a flash he swam into a corner. Rubbing his now sore tail he looked over at the thing which attacked him. It was a square object and upon closer inspection he found it to be a book. Picking it up he examined it but the cover was blank and after flicking through he found the pages were too.

Looking up he saw a familiar reflection and smirked. So he wanted to play games huh? Throwing the book up he used his tail, like a racket, and hit it back up. He laughed when the reflection quickly disappeared.

Breaking the surface he laughed upon seeing a wet boy with the book lying a little way off. "Yes, it's extremely funny when I get soaked by a book" Ren shook the water out of his hair.

"Well, that's what you get for throwing the book at me. Why'd you do that anyway?"

"To get your attention. It was the only thing I could think of"

"Why didn't you just splash on the surface or something?"

Ren looked at the ground and spoke quietly. "I…didn't want to…"

Horo raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"I…I'm scared of falling in there so I don't touch the water, or go too close to the edge"

The merman thought for a moment then smiled, holding out his hand. "Take my hand"

The human blinked a couple of times. "W-what?"

"Take my hand. I'll show you that there's nothing to be afraid of" But Ren just shook his head and backed away.

"No, what if I start panicking and drown or…"

"You'll be fine, I promise. Nothing will happen when you're with me" He kept his hand outstretched and smiled when Ren took it. "I promise" he repeated.

The smaller boy slowly crawled to the edge of the pool and frowned into the water. His heart skipped a beat. He never knew the pool was so deep. "H-Horo…"

"It's OK. Sit on the edge there and put your, um, legs, in the water"

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to saying the word 'legs'" He slowly sat on the edge and carefully put his legs in. The water felt sort of cold but it was hardly used so there was no point in heating it. "Now, lean forward and put your arms around my neck and I'll slowly pull you in"

Doing as he was told Ren placed his arms around the prince's neck and felt himself being pulled in. He didn't like it. His breathing became hitched and he closed his eyes. The worst part was when he slipped and went in with a little splash. He clung to Horo for dear life while the merman encircled his arms around the boy's tiny waist.

"Are you all right?" When the golden eyes opened he only just realised how close their faces were. Here comes the blush again…

"Yeah, I'm fine" His teeth started chattering.

"Cold?" All he got was a nod. "If I get you moving you'll be warm"

"B-but…"

"I promise…" When he got another nod he slowly swam backwards, pulling the small boy with him. Ren could feel Horo's tail brush against his legs and felt safe for some reason. After going around a couple of times Horo decided to try something. Ren's eyes widened when he felt the arms leave his waist and his arms slipping from his neck.

"No! Don't let go!"

"I'm just going to take your hand, don't worry" He stopped and let his hand slide down the boy's arm and grasp his hand firmly. "Move your arms around a bit and just relax"

When he tried it out for himself Ren seemed to find it not that hard. He was floating and wasn't going under and he had Horo's hand, the hand that was…slowly slipping…away!

"Horo!"

"You're doing fine. See?"

"Horo, I don't like this!" He started panicking and splashing about.

"Calm down Ren!"

But he wasn't listening and ended up going under the water. Horo dived down, grabbed the small waist and pulled him back up. Ren grasped the merman's neck and gulped in the air he forgot to take when going under. Horo suddenly felt guilty when the little one started coughing. Swimming over to the side he pushed Ren back up. The younger of the two caught his breath and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Ren, I didn't mean for that to happen"

"It's OK, I always do that. I start panicking over nothing" He sat up straight and rung out his dripping wet hair, the spike now gone making it look like he had really long hair.

Banging and hurried footsteps echoed. Without being told Horo disappeared under the darkened water. Lyserg, Jun and a pink haired girl entered the room. "Oh my God Ren, are you all right!" His sister pulled him into a hug, not caring about getting her own clothes wet.

"I'm fine, I just, slipped and fell in"

"Stupid ass" Ren glared at Lyserg. The pink haired girl went to a nearby cupboard and took out a towel, giving it to him.

"Thanks Tam" He took a quick look at the pool before being lead away to his own room.

* * *

Yoh struggled against the ropes the bound him to a pole. His brother had just showed up saying Yoh was to follow him but when he refused he was taken the hard way. His hands were tied in front so he couldn't bend his tail and free himself. That was one of his gifts; he was good at getting out of tight spots. But this was Hao he was dealing with and it wasn't so easy. Anyway his tail had been pinned down by heavy chains. Where Hao got them from he didn't know.

Hearing a laugh he turned to see his twin watching him struggle. "What do you want now?"

"I love it when you're mad"

Yoh just rolled his eyes and looked away. "Hao, please, tell me what you're up to?"

"I heard your little prince was in a spot of bother"

"Horo? Where is he?"

"In the hands of some human" Yoh's eyes widened. It couldn't be true. "And I need you to help me with my plan"

"And what makes you think I'll go along with it?" Hao approached him and pulled out a knife, pressing it against his throat.

"Because I can kill you faster that I can blink"

"I don't care, I refuse to be a part of anymore of your schemes" He cried out when a sharp pain shot through his stomach. Looking down he saw a large stab wound before Hao roughly forced his twin to look at him.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you so _don't_ push your luck! Now, listen to me…"


	8. Found and threatened

I can't believe Christmas is over already! So sad. This chapter was real hard to write so I hope you like it.

You'll get to know some of Yoh and Hao's past in this one as well!

* * *

**Two Worlds, One Love**

Chapter 8 – Found and threatened

* * *

Crusty swam slowly through the crowd of mer-people. Where was everyone? He wasn't allowed to go with the king; he wanted Crusty to stay in case Horo should return. It broke the crab's heart not being able to tell the king where his son was but if he found out, well, let's leave that out for the moment.

He landed softly on the ground and sighed, ignoring the bustling tails swishing above him. What was he going to do now?

Looking around his eyes widened as two familiar figures appeared nearby before swimming off in the opposite direction. He jumped up and quickly followed them. He weaved in and out of large bodies until he found himself near the borders of the kingdom.

Pearl and Pilika continued without looking behind. Crusty finally caught up and grabbed their tails. "OUCH! CRUSTY!"

He cringed at their screeches before speaking. "Just where are you two off to?"

"To get my brother back if you don't mind"

The crab's eyes widened before he puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and turning to Pearl. "You told her?"

"She's has a right to know!"

"For Neptune's sake…"

"Please Crusty, don't be mad. I'm scared for him, what if he doesn't come home…" He looked at the sad, defeated look on her face. Once again his soft shell attitude kicked in. He sighed sadly. "All right. You want me to take you to him?" She nodded. "Come on" The crab and fish lead the way with a worried princess close behind.

* * *

What was he thinking? No way in hell was he going to do that! Was it even possible for a start?

He tugged at the ropes again even though he knew it was useless. He'd been doing it for God knows how long and his wrists were starting to hurt. He leant his forehead against the pole and sighed. His other half had disappeared somewhere but he didn't know where; not that he cared.

Yoh looked around the cave Hao called home. He couldn't see anything useful, just cupboards and a large black cauldron in the middle of the room. Several bottles, some half full and some empty, were sitting on a table next to it. He didn't want to guess what was in them or what he made in the cauldron.

Looking down at his tail he tried moving it but the chains were real heavy and it just hurt. He was getting uncomfortable as well for being in the one spot for so long. He tried moving again but cried out when a sharp pain went through his stomach. Stupid Hao, why'd he have to stab him?

Ever since they were little Hao would always bully him into doing things and Yoh would be the one that got the blame. Horo and Pilika would always back him up though but sometimes their support wasn't enough. When Hao got exiled from the kingdom Yoh thought he would be happy, but, he was more confused. He was pleased he didn't get into trouble but he was sad because he had no brother to hang around with.

Because one had a tail and the other…didn't…no one believed, at first, they were twins. Hao took straight after his dad where as Yoh took after his mother. His father and Hao became obsessed with magic, dark magic. A serious spell went wrong and they lost their father and their mother tried her best to change Hao but she failed. He continued to learn the Dark Arts and ended up killing an innocent mer-person.

After a while his mother fell into depression and ended up falling ill. She, too, passed away despite the Kings and Yoh's magic to try and heal her. After all that had happened Yoh also became depressed but, thanks to the royal children, he went back to normal.

He cried out in fright when something grabbed him from behind. He laughed.

"Confused are we?"

"Get off Hao!"

The shackles jingled as he shifted to get the older twin to let go. But Hao seemed to like having his arms around his tiny waist.

"So, have we thought about my little offer?"

"I told you before, I'm not doing it! I refuse to hurt my best friend!"

"Sure, you just don't want to get into trouble for helping to…change the king's only son"

Yoh elbowed him in the ribs and tried to free his tail, ignoring the pain it was causing. Hao growled and ripped off the chains, ripping the ropes and throwing the merman to the ground. Using his tentacles to restrain him Hao leaned over him.

"Don't, ever, do that again"

Yoh just glared at him. He couldn't move at all and an uneasy feeling came over him with Hao so close.

"I don't want you hurting anyone else Hao, please just leave us alone"

Hao smirked. "You don't want to help your brother?" Yoh looked away. He wasn't sure anymore what to do. What was right and what was wrong?

Hao grabbed his twin's face roughly and forced him to look at him. "You wouldn't betray your own blood now would you?" Yoh shivered as he felt Hao's lips brush against his own. He closed his eyes and sighed. Hao smiled and whispered. "That's what I thought" He leaned down and kissed the exposed neck and grinned when the form underneath him quivered.

* * *

Ren sat on the edge of his bed staring with a blank expression at the floor while Jun rubbed his arms with a towel to warm him up. Horo almost got caught because of his little stunt. Tammy and Lyserg had gone back downstairs leaving Jun to help clean her brother up.

"What on earth possessed you to go near the pool? I thought you were more sensible than that?"

His sister's voice brought him back.

"Uh…I was just, curious…"

"About what? It's a swimming pool"

She took the towel of him and folded it up, placing it on the floor before taking out a dry top and handing it to him. She sat beside him and watched him slowly put it on. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

He looked up to see a concerned look on her face. He hated it when she did that.

"No…"

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything"

"I've already told you, what do you think I'm hiding a merman in there or something?"

He stood up and went into the small bathroom attached to his bedroom and took another towel and started drying his hair. It looked stupid without his usual spike. Jun followed him in.

"Please, just tell me why you were really near the pool"

"I just wanted to see if I could swim" He said not looking at her.

"By yourself? And would happen if you started panicking with no one there to pull you back out?"

He stopped drying his hair and looked down.

"I'm not stupid Ren, now please tell me"

He sighed. She wasn't stupid that was for sure. "I just…slipped in instead of using the ladders at the sides"

She watched him for a bit. "That's the truth?" He nodded even though his clenched up inside. He hated lying to her. After a few minute silence she nodded.

"OK, I guess you'll tell me the truth when you're ready" She turned and left the room. Jun was hard to keep secrets from and she was going to find out sooner or later.

* * *

Horo sat on the edge of the pool slowly swinging his midnight blue tail back and forth. Boy did he feel really bad. He almost drowned him. Ren said he didn't like water but he wanted to prove him wrong. He wanted to help him overcome his fear but instead he just made it worse.

He sighed and looked towards the window. There was still no sign of Feathers, he hadn't come back since their conversation was interrupted. He really did miss his friends, and his sister. He wondered what they were doing at the moment. Probably figuring out a plan to get him back home and no doubt Crusty would be leading it!

Looking back into the pool he closed his eyes. What was he father going to say when he got back, if he would ever get back. A shuffle made him open his eyes and he gasped as an unfamiliar reflection hovered above his own.

Before he could dive into the pool arms grabbed him and threw him behind and he fell on the ground. He winced and pushed himself to find he was away from the water.

"So Renny was hiding something"

He looked up to see a boy with green hair and eyes staring at him. He didn't look too friendly either. "He's got everything he wants…and more"

He kicked Horo's tail making him cry out. "Oh so you do make a noise?"

Horo rubbed his tail and glared at him. "Who are you? Where's Ren?"

"I think I should be the one asking the questions" He bent down so he was level with him. "What I'd like to know is why Ren has a merman in his pool?"

"I don't think that's any of your business" Horo was surprised he was able to speak to a human like that.

"Oh but it is" He grabbed Horo's throat. "If you get any closer to him that what you already are…I'll kill you"

He grabbed the merman's tail and dragged him to the pool side before kicking him into the water. With a smirk he left.

Horo slowly drifted to the bottom before half crawling, half swimming into a corner. He lay down and curled up, holding his now throbbing tail. He certainly didn't feel safe anymore.


	9. Friends to the rescue!

Sorry guys! I kinda spilt tea on the keyboard and broke it so I couldn't update. But I've bought a new one! It only cost me twenty five frickin pound.

I'm warning you all now that I won't be updating any more of my fics until I've done the last few chapters of 'The Horse Whisperer' Sorry, but it really needs to be finished.

* * *

**Two worlds, One Love**

Chapter 9 – Friends to the rescue!

* * *

It had been at least a few hours since the green haired human had beaten him. Horo hadn't moved from his spot in the corner since then, his tail hurt too much. Humans didn't understand how delicate their tails were; then again he didn't expect them to.

He moved his hand and looked at the large mark that had been left; a nice light blue bruise. If he got back that would be a hard job to hide from his father. What did that boy mean about getting close to Ren? He just didn't get it.

Rubbing his tail once more he sighed. He wanted to go home more than ever now. He wanted to see his sister; his friends…even his father. He didn't care about the fact he may get confined in his room for days he just, wanted to go home.

Suddenly he sensed something, a change in the water. It was coming from above. Sure enough he looked up and something was patting about on the surface. He narrowed his eyes and recognised the reflection above. He slowly stretched out his tail and winced when it began to throb again but he was determined to move.

Pushing himself up he made his way to the surface and pocked his head through. But he was in the middle of the pool; he wasn't sure if these creatures could be trusted. "You splashed on the water…"

"Better than a book"

Horo uneasily looked about. That evil one could be nearby and waiting to pounce on him again. Ren was confused; why was he looking so scared?

"Are you all right?"

Horo looked at him. He had changed his clothes and a towel was around his shoulders. His hair was still damp and hung down each side of his face like a pulled back curtain because there was no spike. "Uh, yeah…I'm fine" He bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out at the pain he was feeling.

"Why won't you come and see me?"

"I'd, like to stay over here"

"Why? You're still no scared of me are you?"

"No! No, it's not that. I just, feel better over here"

But the human wasn't stupid. Horo was having trouble staying above the water and he looked pale. "What's wrong with you're tail?"

"Uh, what?"

"You heard"

Horo gulped. Was he that obvious? "Nothing, I told you I'm fine. What's with all the questions?"

"Because you can hardly float and it took you ages to appear"

He got him on that one. Sighing he swam over and held onto the edge but he refused to look at the little one sitting in front of him. "Someone else, knows I'm here"

It took a couple of minutes for him to reply. "What do you mean?"

The merman slowly pulled himself up and winced as his tail banged against the side. He was about to slip back in when arms encircled around him and pulled him up. He sat on the side and held the sore part of his tail.

"Horo what's wrong? What's the matter with you're tail?"

"He doesn't like me" The younger male was confused.

"Who? Who knows you're here?"

Horo moved his hands and showed the discoloured scales. "We're very fragile. It's extremely serious if our tails are damaged because we can't escape predators"

"Who hurt you?" Ren was starting to worry. Not only had Horo's cover been blown someone had hurt him as well. He felt…angry about it.

"Some boy, with green hair and hatful green eyes"

"Lyserg" He hissed the name as if it was poison. "I'm gonna kill him!" He stood up and made to leave.

"No!" Horo reached over and grabbed his trousers leg but cried out when the scales moved. Ren knelt back down and gently rubbed the bruise.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He watched Horo relax before speaking again. "Why don't you want me to go?"

"Don't let him know you've found out. It might make things worse"

"But why did he hurt you? Didn't you hear him coming and hide?"

Horo shook his head. "I was lost in thought and he sneaked up on me. I tried to get away but he dragged me away from the water"

Ren continued to rub the damaged scales and noticed Horo's eyes slowly close. He let out a small smile. "Does that feel better?"

Horo just nodded, he was too relaxed to say anything. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and they looked round the see Lyserg and the two girls behind him. In a flash Horo was back in the pool. Ren stared up at them looking very guilty.

"Told you it was true" he smirked. He was given an evil glare before his sister spoke.

"Explain, now"

* * *

Pilika held onto the rock and stared up at the mansion that was perched nicely on top of a cliff. She gulped. "He's up there?"

"Talked to him through the window myself" They found Feathers sitting on the rock waiting for them as they appeared. Pearl looked at her friend's sad face. The young princess sighed and turned to Crusty.

"Crusty, I love you"

"I love you too…wait a minute"

He looked up to see her giving him puppy eyes. Why did everyone use them against him? "Oh no! No way am I going up there! Do you know what they do to crabs?"

"Crusty please, my brother really needs you. And it's like you're going on your own. Feathers is going as well"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are"

He gulped at the forceful tone in her voice before grinning and flying off.

"But Miss Pilika, what if we get caught?"

"Then it was nice knowing you" She patted his shell a few times before diving into the ocean with Pearl.

"WHAT! Do I mean nothing to you?"

She popped up again. "Pretty much" She loved winding him up and smirked when he cried loudly.

"What did I do to make you hate me!"

"You lost my brother and I will love you again when you get him back. Pearl and I will be waiting near the shore for you."

"But how are we going to get him from up there to down here?"

"You figure it out" The fish and mermaid disappeared under the waves leaving Crusty to head for the beach muttering about never being able to have a normal day.

* * *

Feathers landed by the window where he last talked to Horo. He frowned when he saw four humans all standing by the pool. They were all talking and the other three didn't seem too pleased by what the smaller one was saying to them. After a good five to ten minutes the two girls left leaving the two boys alone.

He looked all around the window trying to find a way in. Then an idea came into his usually empty head. All he had to do was get Crusty up here quick.

* * *

Lyserg approached the smaller male who refused to look at him.

"It's not nice to keep secrets from people"

"Why did you hurt him?"

"Why not?"

"You fucking hurt him!" He glanced up and angrily looked him in the eyes. "He's got bruises where you hurt him"

"You talk as if he's human"

"He's just like one!"

"He's a fish, a pathetic fish that needs to be taught to watch his mouth"

"You're an asshole!"

Suddenly Ren was knocked to the ground as Lyserg landed a punch to his face. He pushed himself up onto his knees and held his now throbbing cheek.

"_Never_ talk to me like that, _ever_"

Before he even had time to think he felt hands grab his ankles and pull him so he also fell flat on his face. Ren turned to see Horo drag Lyserg into the pool and both of them disappear under the water. He crawled to the edge but couldn't see anything.

After what seemed like forever Horo emerged with an unconscious Lyserg in his arms. He pushed him up onto the side and looked at him.

"No one hurts my friends"

"What did you do to him?"

"Just knocked him out"

He reached up and moved Ren's hand and examined his now red and purple cheek. He gently placed his own hand over the damaged skin. "He must really be heartless to hurt you like that" Not knowing what to say Ren just started at the ground. A loud bang brought their attention towards the other side of the large room.

"There's a bird stuck on my window"

"Feathers!"

Horo smiled at the white seagull that was now stuck flat out on the glass. He dived into the pool while Ren ran around. "You know this bird?"

"He's my friend. He's not very intelligent"

"I can see that" he said as the bird slid down the window into a heap on the ground.

"Feathers get up!"

The bird jumped up and yelped. "What was that for?"

"For trying to suffocate me in your unwashed feathers!"

"Crusty?"

The crab looked up and smiled at the face before him. "AAA! My prince are you all right?"

Ren looked a bit confused. "Did he saw prince?"

"Ah, that's just a nickname. He's not right in the head either"

"Excuse me? I think you're the one who's…" He was silenced by Feathers' wing over his mouth.

"How do we get you out?"

"Hold it!" They all looked at the human. "Can I just say something, animals are not supposed to talk"

"Well these ones do. Crusty, what are doing up here?"

Feathers cried out again as Crusty pinched him once more. "What do you mean what am I doing here? Getting you away from these humans that's what!"

"What's wrong with me?" Ren spat.

"Don't argue with the crab, you won't win"

"We're not the only ones too. Pearl and Pilika are waiting down by the shore"

Horo's eyes widened at the bird. "My sister is at the surface! She shouldn't be here; it's too dangerous for her!"

"Do you not think I've tried to stop her?" announced the green crab.

"If it helps there's not a lot of people by the beach at this time. I should know, I go there by myself quite a lot"

Horo turned to Ren. "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Don't trust him! He's a human!" Crusty pointed a pincer at the small boy.

"Watch it or I might just decided to have crab stew for dinner"

"Will you two shut up! I have to get to my sister somehow"

They were silent for a few moments before Feathers spoke up. "Hey Ren, you have some sort of wagon don't you?"

"You mean the horse-drawn one?"

"Yeah, does it work?"

"Sure, why?"

"Horo's going for a ride!"


	10. So many problems, so little time

I am SO sorry for the long wait but I've been so busy, and I've been quite ill as well. Don't worry I'm not gonna go into a long speech.

But first I noticed a mistake I made a couple of chapter back – I had Jun and Tammy in the room when Lyserg confronted Ren about Horo. I'm scratching that now – they know NOTHING!! MWHAHAHAHA!! 00 right, chapter…oh, and I'm gonna use one of my OC's from my other fic The Horse Whisperer.

* * *

**Two Worlds, One Love**

Chapter 10 – So many problems, so little time

* * *

Pearl shivered. It seemed like they had been waiting ages for some sign that Crusty and Feathers had found Horo. She looked up at the mermaid who had perched herself on a rock. She seemed like she was scared to blink in case she missed something as she looked up towards the mansion.

"Miss Pilika?"

Finally the princess turned her gaze away and looked at Pearl. "Sorry Pearl, I'm just so worried about them…"

"I know, me as well"

"There must be some way to get up there and find out what's going on" She looked around and noticed a small path up the beach that seemed to lead up the hill – in the direction of where he brother was. "Look there! Maybe I could drag myself up that path a bit"

Pearl's mouth dropped. "Are you INSANE!! Miss Pilika you can't DRAG yourself out of the water! You'll be seen for sure!"

Pilika seemed to ignore the small fish and leapt off the rock and into the water, heading for the beach. Pearl was hot on her tail.

"Don't you DARE!! Horo will never talk to me again if I let anything happen to you!"

The mer-princess swam up close to the edge of the beach, so close that her tail was touching the bottom. Pearl popped up beside her. "Please Pilika! Don't! If a human catches you that'll be the end!"

"They won't"

"That's what Horo said many times before, now look at him…"

"I'm not my brother"

She didn't even look at Pearl before swimming forward and pulling herself right up onto the beach. Pearl's heart skipped a beat. "MISS! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!!"

The mermaid struggled to pull herself through the sand. She blanked out Pearl's cries – she HAD to do this, for her brother. Looking back she could see she was halfway up the beach already. Further back a panic-stricken fish was bobbing up and down in the water crying out pleading calls for her to go back. No chance of that now, her mind was made up.

* * *

"I'm going on a what pulled by a what?"

Ren sighed. "You're going on a cart that will be pulled by my horse"

"What's a horse?" Horo was quite fascinated by the sounds of it. "Is it like a seahorse?"

"Uh, sure…" There wasn't much point in trying to explain that they looked nothing alike.

Crusty tapped on the glass at the window. "How do you open this thing?"

Ren reached up and opened the window so Feathers and Crusty could get into the room. Feathers looked around the room. "Nice nest you got here"

"Uh, thanks?"

"Never mind that!" Crusty waved his claws about. "We need to get Horo back to the sea! Do you know your father has the _whole _kingdom out looking for you? I dare to begin to explain what your sister is like right now"

"I can imagine…"

"You have a sister?"

Horo looked at Ren. "Yeah, she's younger than me"

"And joined to your tail…" mumbled Crusty. Horo glared at him.

"So I'm likely to see another one of you down at the beach now?"

"Probably, but I'd rather she stayed back home. If a human catches her I dread to think what would happen"

"Well, let's not dely your return home any longer. Wait here, I'll be right back" Ren got up and ran out of the room.

* * *

Yoh struggled against the ropes that bound him down. His brother has disappeared somewhere so he decided to take a chance at escape. The ropes were tight and the wound in his side wasn't much help either. He had to stop every now and then because he was in so much pain.

He thought of what his older twin had told him not too long ago – his plan. There was no way he was ever going to help with that plan. Ever. He would rather become shark food than be apart of it.

Looking around the small cave Hao called home he tried to find something that could help him get free. Nothing, not one thing. Sighing he was about to give up when another thought came to mind. He could use his magic to help him! But how?

Hao's cave was full of potions and spells but which one could be used to good use? There was a lot of glass bottles filled with different coloured liquids, but one caught his eye. A green glow told him exactly what it was – a special type of acid that mer-people used to dissolve really strong coral when building houses. What Hao was doing with it he really didn't know but it would be able to free him in no time.

Another problem occurred – he had to get the bottle from the shelf to his hand. If he could throw something at it using his tail…

He spotted a few clam shells lying nearby, just out of his reach. Shifting his body slightly he whacked his tail off the ground making them jump towards him slowly. Finally one landed next to his tail and he slipped it under the shell. He only had one chance to get this right. Aiming carefully he flipped the shell up and batted it towards the shelf. It hit the wall beside the bottle but then rolled forward, knocking it off the shelf and onto the floor.

His heart stopped for a second as it hit the ground but when he saw the bottle was still in-tack he breathed a sigh of relief. He whacked the ground once again with his tail making the bottle jump very slowly towards him. Bump, bump…almost…got it!

He shifted his tail and used it like a fork, dragging it towards him. He tried twisting himself to reach the bottle with his hands but winced as his wound made itself known.

But he wasn't giving in to the pain that easily. Ignoring it as best he could he reached down and snatched the acid into his hand, fiddling with the lid to open it. He got it open and slowly poured it over the ropes that bound him. He cried out as some dripped onto his hands but with all his might he pulled himself free.

He fell forward, gripping his injured side. Looking towards the cave entrance all seemed quiet outside. He had to make a break for it now before Hao returned. He looked at his slightly burnt hands and clutched them. If what his twin said was true then Horo was in danger. He had to find out what was really happening. Without looking back he swam straight out of the cave to freedom.

* * *

Pearl kept on jumping up and down in the water trying to keep Pilika in her sight. "MISS PILIKA!!"

It was no use. She was just being ignored. She swam in circles purely out of distress. There wasn't even anyone she could go back to and ask for help – they'd all be in so much trouble for even being above the surface.

Pilika carried on dragging herself up the beach and stopped as she reached the end, pulling herself up onto the grassy embankment. She gasped at what was before her – an endless but beautiful sight of the human world. Everything looked so...different compared to her watery kingdom. Strange plants were dotted about and most of the ground was green. It looked a bit like very short seaweed but softer and not so slimy.

She ran it through her fingers and gasped as a couple of strands broke and stuck to her hand. The wind blew through her hair sending shivers down her spine. Looking back up she noticed something strange – there wasn't any human homes about. The only thing close was the mansion. But that didn't mean the place was safe.

Pearl was shouting again but she couldn't make out what she was saying. Then she saw – two humans were making their way down the path towards the beach. Towards her.

Thinking of the only way of hiding she let herself fall back down the embankment and hid against its small wall. She brought her tail up to her chest and sat quietly. The water was too far for her to make it in time and she couldn't see Pearl anymore. Their voices were getting closer and they sounded male. All she could do was sit and wait, hoping they wouldn't find her.

* * *

Crusty paced back and forth impatiently. "What's taking that human so long? And, please my prince, will you get back into the water!"

Horo looked at the crab. "Why?"

"Because that's where you _should_ be!"

"So should you" he backfired.

"Yes, but I can walk on land _you_ can't!" He walked towards Horo and began pushing his arm to move him, but obviously to no avail. Feathers just sat and watched

"I'm sure Ren will be back soon. He hasn't been gone too long"

Right on que Ren ran into the room and approached Horo. The prince was taken aback as the human knelt down in front of him and tried to put him on his back.

"Ren! What are you doing?!"

"Put your arms around my neck and wrap your tail around my waist. I'm taking you outside"

"I don't think so!! Put him down!" Crusty ordered.

"You're the one that want's him back home, this is the only way" He stood up slowly. Good were mer-people heavy! But as he walked off with him Crusty still wasn't too happy about the prince being in the arms of a human.

"Wait, where's Lyserg?" Horo indicated towards where he last saw the boy.

"Who cares, he must have snuck out when we weren't looking"

"OI! Put him down! Get back here!!" The crab wasn't too happy and chased the human, Feathers flying after them all. "What if another one of you lot see him!!"

"No ones home hence I'm going this way!!"

It felt weird having a damp fish tail round his waist but it didn't really bother him. He kicked the door open and headed for the main hall. Crusty followed as quickly as his short legs would let him while Feathers flew ahead of them.

The mer-man was in awe at the human's home, all these strange objects – some he'd seen in shipwrecks. As Ren carried him through the hallways he had to stop every now and then to hoist Horo back up as he kept slipping.

"Where are we going?" Crusty yelled.

Ren didn't answer he just ignored him and carried on making his way along the corridor. They came to a staircase and Ren slowly made his way down. Crusty on the other hand was finding it quite difficult. The steps were large to him and he was trying so hard to keep up with them that he fell down the last few steps.

Feathers landed beside him and picked him up in his beak and flew after them. Of course the crab wasn't too happy about this and protested, trying to use his pincers to make the seagull drop him.

They made their way through the kitchen and Ren kicked the door open. Horo winced as the sunlight hit his eyes and then slowly looked in front of them and gasped. It was the strangest creature he'd ever seen, it had four legs and a long neck – and it was taller than him or Ren. It was a gorgeous pure white colour.

"What is that?"

"That is a horse, he belongs to me"

The horse snorted and turned its head to look at them, his big black eyes staring straight at Horo. "Can I touch it?"

Ren walked forward and Horo reached out his hand, feeling the long silky mane run through his fingers. Feathers landed on the cart that was attached to the horse and dropped a very distressed Crusty.

"RIGHT! I've had just about enough of this! You!" He pointed a claw at Feathers. "Don't ever carry me like that again!"

"Well would you rather I left you lying in there like a big green lump?"

"A BIG GREEN..!!??" His breathing seemed to be getting faster. "AND YOU!" He pointed at Ren who just raised an eyebrow. "You better not be planning anything!! I'm watching you! And the King will have you if you dare to even _think_ of harming the pri…"

"CRUSTY THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Horo quickly interrupted the crab and sent him a warning glare. "Everything's fine so just…keep quiet for me, please"

Ren placed the merman onto the cart in the middle of a pile of sacks. "What's this?" He squashed a couple but they seemed pretty heavy.

"They're bags of rice. If I was to have just you on the cart under this…" He pulled out a blanket and placed it over him, "…it would be a little obvious to people that something very strange was under it"

"Good point"

Feathers hopped up onto the horse's back and had a look at it. The horse turned to look at the seagull and by the expression on his face was a bit annoyed that the bird decided to use him as a perch. Crusty appeared from underneath the blanket.

"And what is the point in all this?"

"This is easiest way I can take you two back to the sea with out being seen. So be quiet and you'll be there in no time"

Crusty growled then went back under. He looked at Horo. "The sooner we're back home the better"

"I wouldn't say that just yet. My father will be in such a state…and one hell of a mood. I don't know how I'm gonna explain any of this to him"

"I would worry about getting back into the sea first. You've been out of water for too long now, look" He pointed to the prince's tail which was now pretty dry.

"It does hurt a bit…"

He was having second thoughts about sitting up by the window instead of staying in the pool. Suddenly the cart began to move and a small bit of hope flushed through him. He was going home.

* * *

Pilika had never been this scared in her life. The humans were getting closer by the second and she couldn't get away. Pearl had disappeared, had she abandoned her? No, she wouldn't do such a thing. But if the humans caught her as well…

She heard them talking away and laughing to each other. Their voices were getting louder and she could make out their conversation. Their footsteps had stopped right above where she was hiding. _Please don't find me…_

"I swear to God it's true! Why else would I have this bruise and be soaking wet?"

"I dunno, maybe you fell into the sea and your hallucinating?"

"You're such a dick"

"What? Because I don't believe your fantasy story?"

"Why the _hell _would I make something like this up? Tell me?"

"Again, I don't know! Maybe there's something mentally wrong with you. You like boys so that's a start"

Suddenly there was a punching sound and one of the humans landed onto the sand in front of her. She gasped and jumped at the thud of his body hitting the sand. He slowly pushed himself onto his knees, rubbing his cheek. _Oh no, please don't see me…_

He growled and turned around looking up at the other human. "What the hell was tha…HOLY SHIT!!"

Pilika pushed herself right up against the wall as the human stared right at her. The human male just pointed at her, unable to find the right words for his discovery.

"Ly…Lyserg look! It's a fucking…holy shit man!"

She jumped again as the other appeared this time, landing on his feet beside the other one and kneeling down to see what his friend was pointing at. He smiled.

"Well, well, another one. We got ourselves a little female by the looks of it. Now do you believe me?!"

"She's got a tail! She has a fucking _tail_! Do you know what this means??"

Lyserg sighed. "That mer-people exist and I was right and you were wrong?"

"NO! If the press find out about this, we could be rich! A real live mermaid! Can you imagine!?"

The smaller male laughed. "I do, but first…" He grabbed her tail and pulled her towards him, climbing on top of her and making her let out a small scream. It was then he noticed her blue hair and matching eyes. "You look familiar…let me guess. You're related to that mer-punk in Ren's mansion and you're looking for him"

"Don't touch me human, it's none of your business why I'm here"

"Ooo, back chat. You must be his sister then. May I ask why you're under here and not in water?"

"Again, none of you're business"

Lyserg laughed. "Oh, he's gonna be so sad to find you missing because, darling, you're mine now. I'm gonna be rich and it's all thanks to you. Hey Wayne"

"Yeah?"

"Shall I carry her to my place or do you want her for a while?" The other boy laughed and crawled up beside them.

"I'll take her; my parents aren't home for another week yet. There still away in America. This is great!! Give her to me!"

Lyserg stood up and Wayne grabbed a hold of the mermaid, flinging her over his shoulder.

* * *

Ren lead the horse down the track towards the beach. He looked ahead as the sea came into view. He was kinda sad about Horo leaving, it felt like he was letting a part of his soul go and it was leaving a big empty space. Suddenly the sound of distressed cries cut his thoughts short.

He looked up and a little way off he saw familiar hair and another boy he couldn't quite make out. But it was what he was carrying that caught his attention. His eyes widened and his mouth slowly dropped. "HORO!"

The prince flung the blanket off and sat up. "What?" He heard the cries also and turned to the source of the noise. Crusty jumped out as well. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. "PILIKA! Ren don't let them take her!!"

"JUMPING JELLYFISH!!" Something else for Crusty to panic over.

Ren undid the horse's reins and smacked his hint quarters. "Don't let them get away Phoenix!" The horse neighed and galloped after them. Feathers also went after them. Ren turned to Horo. "I'll get you to the beach and…"

"NO!! Get my sister! I'll be fine!" Ren nodded and ran after his horse.

Lyserg heard commotion from behind him and yelled as a white flash went past him. The horse turned and reared up in front of them. Wayne fell backwards in fright, dropping the mermaid. Feathers was flying around their heads, squawking. The horse was going crazy, trying to scare them away. Pilika looked up at this strange creature, not knowing whether to be afraid of it or not.

The two boys had no choice but to run. Neither wanted to be stamped by the horse's powerful hooves. Ren picked her up. "Are you OK?"

She was a bit shocked at everything and just gave him a nod. He whistled and the horse ran back to him. He placed her on his back. "Lean forward and put your arms around his neck. You'll be all right with him" He turned to the horse. "Take her down to the beach and put her back into the sea. Wait for me there"

The horse neighed and galloped off down the hill. Ren ran back to the cart turning his back to Horo. The merman put his arms around his neck and his tail around his waist like before. He picked up Crusty in his hand and Ren ran down the hill towards the sea.

When they got there they found Pilika half in the water, safe, with the horse standing also in the water next to her, Feathers on his back. Ren placed Horo down next to her and watched as she grabbed her brother and pulled him into a death hug. He retuned it and gripped like he was scared she'd disappear. "Are you OK Pil?"

Didn't reply, just nodded. Crusty leaped in front of them. "We have to go, now!"

Horo looked at him then at Ren. "But what about…"

"I'll be fine. You need to go before anyone else see's you"

Feathers flew off and Crusty went underwater. Pilika looked at Ren, gave him a quiet thank you and tugged at her brother's arm. "We have to go Horo, come on" She pulled herself further out and disappeared underwater. Ren smiled.

"She looks like you"

Horo smiled. "I know. Are you sure you'll be OK?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go"

The merman looked at him and leaned forward, planting a small kiss on the human's lips. "Thank you Ren for everything you've done for me" With that he pulled himself backwards further into the water. He gave Ren one last smile then dived under.

Ren smiled and whispered to himself. "Your welcome" He stood up and made his way back to the mansion with phoenix following.


End file.
